bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Koichi Takahiro
Koichi Takahiro (''浩一隆宏,Lit Brillant Noble '') is the current division captain of the 9th Squad of the Gotei 13 and also the Editor -in- Chief of Seritei News Magazine. He is currently the youngest Captain of the Gotei 13 and Main character of Siegwin fictional universe. Appearance Takahiro Koichi has black hair which is comes down long in the front covering most of his eyes and is parted towards the left in a neat fasion. His hair goes down half way down his neck. He has dark narrow eyes and has a slightly pointed chin. Koichi is usually seen around wearing real world clothing with his Captain jacket slung over one shoulder. Koichi is a fairly tall man with a fair light complextion. Koichi will only wear his shingami clothing when it is an special occasion or asked by one of his sempai. Even though Koichi looks skinny on the outside, he has a decent built. Koichi tends to hold his zampaktou in his hands or has it over his shoulder attached to a length of chain. His zanpaktou is in a long blue metallic sheath that is longer then the actual sword inside of it in order to surprise the enemy with its draw. Personality Koichi has a very lazy personality and tends to space out at the sign of boredom. He is relatively erratic type of person but is still a smart thinker. One distinct quality of his is his love of women. Koichi will become a gentlemen when when confronted with an attractive female who he has not met. Koichi is also respectful to his elders and senpai. Koichi likes to make jokes and insults thrown at him into compliments which shows that Koichi does not accept rejection at all. Even though he is quite eccentric, he retains his politeness to everyone and is well liked by most people in Seritei. He is very commiting and once set on a mission will not turn back until it is completed regardless of the situation. He is also very tolerant of abuse but he is absolutely against anyone hurting his squad members. Koichi is very interested in the gossip around Seritei which may be due to his past where he was told to roam the streets of Rukongai. Koichi is a fast thinker and can make split second decisions in pressured times. Koichi some time is oblivous to the smaller things in life such as relationships with others and cannot take a hint from others regarding such issues. However when confronted with an opponent Koichi becomes calm and focused regardless of who the opponent is. Before Koichi starts a fight he asks the person to beg for forgiveness. If they do not ask for forgiveness, Koichi shows no mercy to his opponent. In important matter such as captain meeting Koichi will take it very seriously. Koichi has a similar personality with his fellow Captain Sayuri Mishima and seems to get along well with him especially. Koichi likes to go on missions with his underlings so that he can provide them training and if necessary back up. Koichi believes that the unification of squads is essential for peace in Soul Society. History Koichi was originally from the Hokutan (3rd district of West Rukongai) and lived on the bottom edge of Mt. Koifushi. Koichi lived by himself and learned to earn a honest living by observing the shingami who trained in the area. As a child Koichi was always compassionate and would go around town freeing captured birds or save animals being abused but was very independant and would not ask for help from anyone. When he went out to the streets however he became shy and quiet around everyone and became very clumsy. One day on the mountain Koichi was hunting for mountain ox when he was surounded by four hollows. Koichi attempted to use a Kido spell which he had seen one of the shingami practise yet it back fired on him sending him into a rock. Just as the hollow was about to kill him he heard several slices and saw the hollow vanish. He then saw a beautiful shingami walk into the opening telling him: " So you must be the kid freeing other peoples animals". Koichi started to stutter and turn a bright red when the shingami giggled and said " Theirs no to be afraid...or have you never seen such wonderful looking girl before". Koichi stutterd a no but the female shinigami interrupted: "I'm kidding no need to get so worried". Patting him on the head she headed off but turned around and smiled: " You know the streets are not that bad...you meet interesting people and learn new things, and maybe with your reitsu you can even become a shinigami." With that she left. After his encounter with the Shinigami he entered the streets and learned new things. Two years later he entered the Shino Academy. After passing the entrance exam he was urged by everyone to join the Kido section but finally persuaded everyone to let him join the Shingami section. At his final year at the Academy Shino graduated and was assigned the 17th seat in the 13th division of the Gotei 13 chosen by the same shinagami vice captain from his past. As time progressed Koichi learned many things being part of the 13th division and took on many missions involving going to the real world. A few years passed and Koichi was the 4th seat of his squad and took on a mission with his vice captain and a few other shingami. When he and his comrades arrived in the real world they were confronted by a Vaste Lorde class arrancar and three shingami from the Dangai Penal Colony. What Koichi did not know at the time was that this was the beginning of a disaster. After a long battle all that remained was the Vaste Lorde arrancar and Koichi and his Vice Captain. His Vice Captain quickly bound the Vaste Lorde and entered a senkai gate and yelled for Koichi to hurry. Koichi turned around and smiled: "Hado number one...Sho" pushing his Vice Captain further into the Senkai gate and screamed to her:"Senpai forgive me my for my rudeness but I shall accept my punishment when after I return from defeating this fiend that killed my comrades and soiled the name of the Gotei 13..thank you for all you've done". As the gate closed the Vaste Lorde freed itself from the Bakudo and charged at Koichi who closed his eyes and muttered: "Bankai" The following afternoon Koichi reported to the meeting room in the 1st division Barrack and looked straight into the eyes of the Captain Commander and then his own Captain and got on his hands and knees and bowed his head: I'm sincerely sorry for disregarding the order of my sempai I accept any punishment given". The Captains looked at each other and laughed: "Koichi your not here to be punished. Six captains have witnessed your bravery and talent and have proposed you to become the 9th division Captain! We already have three Captains who approve of this notion". Koichi stood up looked to the right seeing his vice captain waving and smiling and then stepped forward to accept his newly admitted title as the Captain of the 9th squad. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Even at a young age Koichi had enough spiritual pressure to attract four hollows. Now as a Captain Class shingami, Koichi possess a overwhelming amount of reiatsu. Koichi is capable of making weak hollows disapear with a short release of his reiatsu. As a captain Koichi has a great amount of spiritual pressure he can even create sound waves in the immediate area he is in if he doesn't have control over his powers. His power is so great that if he wanted he could easily cause others who doesn't have a great amount of spiritual pressure to faint from the release of his power. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''As a captain of the Gotei 13, Koichi is needed to have tremendous skill handling his Zanpakutou in its sealed form. He is also very close to his Zanpakutou making it even easier for him to handle it. Koichi is famed in Soul Society for his outstanding Battojutsu skills. '''Enhanced Durability: Koichi has shown that he can take most attacks without being affected by them, he even allows himself to take an attack on purpose just to see if he can survive it. He took several Hollow attacks without them even slowing his movements from actual impact. He has taken an attack from an Vasto Lorde's Grand Ray Cero and came out with only a scratch. Enhanced Strength: Koichi can has demonstrated great feats of strength by being able to lift several tons of steal with only one hand. He was also able to punch through a wall without even trying. He destroyed an arrancar's body with relative ease. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Koichi has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through even the most advanced deceptions. Koichi was able to read what an opponent does in battle and then come up with clever counter attacks. According to several seated officers he is a master tactician as he was able to save a group of humans from several hollows without them noticing that the shinigami were even present. Shunpo Master: Koichi is highly proficient in flash steps. In battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. He has shown to be able to keep up with the second division captain when he was younger despite the overwhelming speed that captain had, Koichi is said to have gotten faster when he was promoted to captain. Koichi also has surprised several opponents with his speed as he was able to sneak up behind them and easily outmatch his opponents. Kido Expert: Koichi is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation, as from a young as he was shown to be very talented in Kido. Koichi's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers. His Spells rival those of the leader of the Kido Corps. Koichi is starting to learn how to use Shunko by combining Hakuda and Kido. Hakuda Expert: Even though Koichi rarely uses this means of fighting Koichi is able to fight proficiently in hand to hand combat. This is due to him living alone as a child and having the need to use his hand in combat. Koichi is considered one of the strongest Hakuda user in all of Soul Society as he can effortlessly defeat several opponents with just this skill alone, he was even able to hold his own against Sayuri mishima when he was training under him when he was a 3rd seat in his division. *'Ikkotsu'(一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by experts of hand-to-hand combat. Using this technique, it is possible to destroy a large section of an opponent's abdomen and sending them flying across a city street. *'Sōkotsu'(双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by only the masters of hand-to-hand combat. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. 'Zanpakuto' Kusarinyo (鎖の巫女, Maiden of Chains) In its sealed form, Koichi's Zanpakutou is in a extra long sheath compared to the katana size Zanpakutou in order to have an element of surprise. The sheath is a mettalic blue. The Zanpakutou's hilt is a solid black circlular shape with two semi circle holes in between the actual blade. ' Shikai': Triggered by the release command, Tōroku (登録,Connect) ... Kusari no fujo! The appearance of the Shikai form is that of a elongated black and blue rounded tonfa (1.3 meters), bladed on the opposite side of the handle. Shikai Special Ability: Umei no otome ability lets Koichi flow his Kido into his Zampaktou allowing him to use Kido in melee form which increases his offensive power substantially. He does this by saying the name of the spell and running his hand over his zampaktou. However Koichi is only capable of inputting Kido spells of level 80 and below for spells above that limit put to much pressure on the Zanpakutou damaging it severely.' '''If Koichi strikes the opponent with the blunt side of the Tonfa. '''Bankai Special Ability:' When Koichi is using Mugen chengado he is able to produce multiple lengths of thick chain from his limbs which he cand use to capture his opponent or use it as a means of melee. Mugen chengado also retains the same abilty as its shikai form however it is capable of using Kido spells with a level of 90 and under and if he grabs the opponent with his chains he can fire a Hado spell via the chian or chains. The chain that he produces from his limbs can also have a sickle shape blade similar to those on his forearms attached anywhere on the produced chain. Each blade can launch out at a speed similar to Koichi's Batojutsu. The number of chains produced from each limb is 50. However if he produces more then chains from one limb the chains start to lose their strength and durability. Depending on the opponents reitsu the chain can hold from 1 minute to 30 minutes. Koichi's Bankai is not yet fully developed due to him still being young, however he has tremendous reitsu and amazing potential for rapid improvement. *'Keimusho wa otome '(刑務所は乙女, Maidens Confinement): This move requires 3 minutes in time in order to succesfully execute. Koichi sets up a trap area which entangles the opponent in chains and traps them within a chained cage. The trap is activated when the opponent is above the seal of chains Koichi has placed. When the opponent is traped within the cage on each chain appears a sickle blade pointing inward where the opponent is trapped. The blades then quickly move around their chain thsu cutting the enemy from every angle while they are trapped. *'Jikkō no tsume '(実行の爪, Talons of Execution): The Chain armour on Koichi's arms sprout thick lengths of chian forming large hands above Koichi's own. Each of theses claw like hands have large jagged sickles resembling talons. This attack can be used in melee form and is usually when Koichi would mix up his Kido powers with his Zampaktou. Koichi is also able to let each talon launch out at near Shunpo level speeds. *'Girochin Uzu '(ギロチン渦, Guillotine Vortex): Koichi kicks bothe legs in the air and then swipes both of his arms sending hundreds of chains at the opponent. When these chains near the opponent they break off into their own segments with minature blades attached to them and then surround either the opponent or Koichi and the opponent. He can then command the smaller chain segments to launch at the opponent at will or connect with other segment in order to use them startegically. Koichi can also have the chain segments form a strong deffense in front of him. These tiny segments can also gather and attach onto the opponents limbs immobilizing them. After one hit the chain segment disappears. Koichi is not able to use this attack frequently as it uses up a lot of his reitsu. 'Trivia' Koichi's Zanpakuto takes the form of a maid one of the few female Zanpakuto for a male Shinigami Koichi's theme is Breath into me By Red Whenever Koichi is in the real world he tends to splurge most his money on clothing and gifts for his squad members making him ask his vice captain to make him food. Koichi is unable to handle his alchohol and prefers to stray from it. Koichi acts as the Editor -in- Chief of Seritei News Magazine. Koichi has a rivalry with Tsubasa Masahiko due to their different levels of seriousness.